This research is concerned with identifying the principles underlying the perceptual processing of patterns and relations. Careful control attention states of the subjects is deemed especially important when measuring certain invariant properties of perceptual mechanisms. The formation of perceptual units and the acquisition of automatic processing of units are treated in the context of a coding theory of perceptual learning.